HyperDimension Disgaea
by KeyofKings
Summary: When Val and his party enter Gameindustri the last thing they expected was to help the four goddess and their friend from stopping a newly ressurected Baal and Afoir. How will the two parties react to each other. Rated T now but may be later changed to M
1. Chapter 1

I do not own either Hyperdimension Neptunia or Disgaea

HyperDimension Disgaea

Chapter 1: First Steps to a New Adventure

The Netherworld, three months after Fear The Greats defeat, has been relatively peaceful... for the most part. A man or better description werewolf with long grey hair, red jeans and an open red shirt.

"Lord Valvatorez," said the werewolf Fenrich, "I have found the first place to start your conquest of the Universe."

"I see," came the voice of a man in what looked like a black suit. This man is Fenrich's master and former tyrant Valvatorez.

"Well then like I promised you Fenrich we will begin our conquest of the universe. But may I ask where we are going."

"A world known as gamindustri." His servant said in a dignified tone. "The intelligence I got from the prinny's says that there are four landmass and each landmass holds a goddess. My plan is that we defeat each goddess and take control of all the landmasses."

"What a well thought out plan Fenrich, although I shouldn't be surprised since it's coming from you."

With a bow Fenrich says "All is for my lord."

"Fenrich for a plan like this we may need help so I just called Artina and the others to come aid us," said Valvatorez.

"Fine," Fenrich says with a grunt "At best we could use them as decoys if they are smart enough for that."

3 hours later

"So what did you call us here for Mr. Vampire," said a woman with long pink hair, a pink dress and angel wings on her back. This woman's name was Artina but to Fenrich she is thief angel because of her thefts in the netherworld.

"Yeah why did you call us." Said a boy in green hoodie with a skull on top. This boy's name was death Emizel.

"I have requested your help to go to a new world and defeat its goddesses." Said Val

"Oh oh if we defeat a goddesses can I replace her." Said Fuka Kazamitsuri a girl with brown hair in pigtails, with a school uniform and a prinny hat. She was suppose to have died and become a prinny but when the netherworld ran out of prinny leather, they just gave her a prinny hat instead. To her this is all a dream.

"Why would big sis want to become a goddess," said a young girl named Desco who was currently sitting on her tail. "I thought you wanted to rule Earth."

"But if I'm a goddess I can not only rule a world but also be worshipped," said Fuka. "Don't worry Desco I'll make my guardian."

"But that doesn't seem like a final boss." said Desco

"If you two are done lord Valvatorez was speaking." Fenrich said spitefully. Fenrich did not like these people but tolerated them for his master.

"Don't worry Desco, a final boss is also someone guards powerful things." Said Val

"Got it Valzy." Desco said calling Val by nickname Fuka gave him.

"Now onto gameindustri and the defeat of the goddesses." Cried Val and in flash of light from the dimension gate they were gone.

Fuka: Waking up with no memories Fuka hears a voice telling her to save the World!

IF: What is she doing?

Emizel: The preview for the next episode.

Compa: Oh sounds like fun.

Fuka: During her journey Fuka discovers that she is in fact the missing goddess.

Neptune: This is sounding awfully familiar

Fuka: Next time on Hyperdimension Fuka Episode 48 The True Goddess power.

Neptune: Hey your stealing my game!

**Authors note: My first stories so please don't be too harsh on review and it would be helpful to know if I can describe the characters better. I will also add more Disgaea characters as the story goes on.**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or Disgaea

Chapter 2: Goddess Party vs Hades Party

The visitors from the netherworld found themselves in huge city filled with smoke and tall building everywhere.

"Did we end up in the human world again." Said Val

"No my lord, this is one of the landmasses in gameindustri called Lastation." Explained Fenrich

"How did you know that if this is your first time here Fen-Fen." Said Fuka

"I sent the prinnies ahead, do you really think I would go to a new world without checking it out first." Said Fenrich

"That does sound like you Mr. Werewolf." Said Artina

"I don't need you to tell me that thief angel." Growled Fenrich

"Can you all please get off me." Said a muffled voice

Underneath Emizel and Desco was a spiky blond haired man with a white trench coat. This man was the Neatherworld president whom no one had any respect for named Axel.

"What are you doing here Axfool." Chided Fenrich

"I was talking a nap under the dimesion gate." Said Axel

"Why would you take a nap under the dimension gate." Emizel said as sweat dropped from him.

"Well, uh, you see the president's office just felt a little cramp is all." Muttered Axel

"You lose the seat of president again didn't you Mr. Axel." Said Desco Playfully

"Y-Yes." Stuttered Axel

"Who was it this time." Said Val slightly annoyed.

"I didn't get her name but she was a pale woman with a witches hat and a huge set of knockers." Said Axel

"That matter can be easily solved at another time so let's focus on the task at hand." Said Fenrich

While they were all chattering away they failed to notice the girls nearby staring at them. One was a black haired girl with two long black pigtails in a gothic Lolita outfit. The other looked like the first but had smaller pigtail in curls and a simple black dress. The other was a girl with short purple hair, purple hoodie and next to her was a similar looking girl with long purple hair and a sailor uniform. The girl with a pink sweater, long orange hair and a fairly large bust stood beside a small girl with long brown hair, a blue trench coat and what looked like a swimming outfit stood looking a little annoyed at the scene.

These girls were two goddesses, Neptune and Noir, their little sisters and goddess candidate Nepgear and Uni and their two human friends Compa and IF.

"What are those people doing over there?" Said Compa

"I don't know but doesn't the person they describe sound familiar." Said Noir

"Nope doesn't ring any bells besides it's probably not that important." Said Neptune

"Wrong the person they just described was Arfoire Nep." Said IF

"I thought we got rid of Arfoire for good." Said Nepgear

"Oh I get it those guys work for Arfoire." Said Neptune jumping to conclusions

"No Nep-." Was all IF could get out before Neptune went HDD and charged the strange visitors.

While everyone was fighting with each other Val noticed Neptune charging them and brought out his own sword just fast enough to collide with hers.

"Who are you and why are you attacking us." Said Val

"I heard you and know that you work for Arfoire." Said Neptune

"Who is Arfoire." Said Fenrich

"Don't play dumb." Said Neptune

"Some of us aren't playing," Said Fenrich before continuing "and we don't know any Arfoire."

"Yeah right." Said Neptune but before she could attack again she was hit in the back of the head by IF.

"Will you stop jumping to conclusions!" yelled IF

"Ow that hurt Iffy." Said Neptune rubbing the back of her head

"Hey you guys come with us, we need to talk." Said IF

"Why should we." Growled Fenrich

"Because we might know the person you're talking about and if were right then the place you guys come from could be in danger." Said IF

"We've faced plenty of danger before." Said Fuka

"I don't see a reason why not; we could get useful information on this new enemy." Said Val

"Fine if that is what my lord wants but if anyone tries anything I don't like I won't hesitate to attack." Said Fenrich

"Yeah whatever let's just go to the Basilicom so we can talk in private." IF said as she walked away.

Neptune: When the world is in peril it is up to Magical Girl Wonder Neptune to defend it

IF: Were doing this again

Fenrich: You might as well get use to it

Neptune: What does she do when she comes face to face with the ultimate tyrant overlord Valvatorez

Val: So I'm going to be a tyrant and overlord, interesting

Neputne: Next time on Wonder Girl Neptune Episode 23 Tyrant Darkness

Compa: Oh I want to do the next one

If & Fenrich: Don't

**Authors Note: I think this will chapter came out better than the first and hopefully I'll be able to make the battles more exciting so please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or Disgaea

Chapter 3: Hades vs The NetherWorld

It's been two hours since the two groups meet and it's been nothing but constant fighting. (Mainly IF and Fenrich)

"Why have we been sitting around and doing nothing this entire time!" Yelled Fenrich

"For the last time, we're waiting for the other goddesses because it would be pain to have to explain it twice!" Yelled IF

"They've been going at this for a while now haven't they?" Said a blond woman in a green dress. This was Vert, the goddesses of Leanbox.

"L-Lady Green Heart how long have you been?" Said IF

"We've been here for about 30 minutes." Said a girl in a white hat and matching dress. This was the goddess of Lowee, Blanc.

"Why didn't anyone tell us?" Yelled Fenrich and IF together

"You two looked liked you were having so much fun." Chuckled Val

"Sorry IF." Said a young girl in a blue dress who was one of Blanc's younger sisters.

"Stop acting so timid." Said a girl who looked like the first girl but with a pink dress.

These two were Blanc's twin sisters Rom and Ram

"Okay everyone's here so can you tell us who this Arfoire person is." Said Emizel

"I think that is best left to me." Said a small girl sitting on a book.

"My name is Histoire, but you can just call me Histy as the others do." Said Histoire

"Okay Histy, who's Arfoire?" said Fuka

"Arfoire was the was an evil goddess who tried to destroy this world but was stopped by the four goddesses and their sisters you see here." Said Histoire

"It was mostly just our sisters though," Said Neptune

"That's not true. We had friends like IF and Compa to help us." Said Nepgear

"So Neptune, Noire, Blanc, and Vert are goddesses and their sisters will become goddesses if anything happens to them." Said Artina

"Yes, now back to the explaination," said Histoire "Arfoire came back and tried to destroy this world but was stopped by the goddesses."

"Then why is she in our world." Said Desco

"I don't know unfortunately." Said Histoire

"We can figure that out later but we explained ourselves so it's your turn to explain." Said IF

"Yes that is to be expected," Said Val "I am Valvatorez, a vampire, Fenrich, a werewolf, and Emizel, a reaper and we are from the Netherworld."

"My names Artina and I'm an angel from celestia." Said Artina

"I'm Fuka, a human and this is Desco, a weapon created by my dad as a final boss to help me rule the world." Said Fuka

"So why are you guys here?" Said Neptune

"We're here to defeat the goddesses and take over the world." Said Desco before covering her mouth.

"YOU WHAT!" screamed the goddesses and their friends

"I had a feeling that what Mr. Werewolf was up to seeing as he didn't tell me the plan." Said Artina

Before they could continue, loud screaming came from outside.

"What was that?" Said Compa

They raced outside to see a swarm of zombie and dragon led by a Majin

"What are you all doing here?" said Val

They all turned to Val and started to attack with long range attack. They were avoided easily seeing as the Hades and goddess party were used to fighting.

"You all must have a death wish." Growled Fenrich

The Majin stepped up. "Sorry but were under orders from the new president to destroy the Hades party, the goddesses and anything else we find here." Said the Majin

"If that's the way it is then we'll just have to fight, everyone get ready the rest of you get to safety." Said Val

"No way this is my landmass so I'm going to fight." Said Noire

"The same goes for the rest of us; this is our world and we're not going to leave it in the hands of those who pretty much came to invade it." Said Vert

"Fine but just do get in my lords way." Said Fenrich

Val charged at the Majin expecting to defeat but found that it easily blocked his attack.

"Careful Valvatorez, the new president gave us all a special power boost so that we wouldn't lose to you." Said the Majin

"At least now I'll have challenge." Said Val

Val charged at the Majin and attacked with a blade rush. The Majin jumped above to avoid the attack and was about to attack with impaler before Noire came from behind in HDD form and caught him off guard.

"I guess I should thank you for the assistance." Said Val

"Thank me after the battle." Said Noire

"So the goddesses really can transform to gain more power." Said the Majin after brushing himself off as if nothing happened.

Elsewhere Blanc and Fuka were cutting through the zombies, but was not actually working as they were putting themselves back together.

"Isn't there any way to finish these guys off for good." Said Blanc

"I don't remember zombies being this annoying." Said Fuka

"I have an idea." Said Emizel as he was running up to them with Desco, Rom and Ram.

"I need you to get as many of them together in one place." Said Emizel

"Fine but your plan better work shorty." Said Blanc

Before they all went away Emizel called Desco back.

"Hey Desco can you shoot fire out of the two tentacles above you?" asked Emizel

"Probably but I never tried it." Said Desco

"Well you'll have to try it now." Said Emizel

About ten mintues later Fuka, Blanc, Rom and Ram got all the zombies into one big circle.

"Emizel we're ready." Yelled Fuka

"Alright Desco lets go; Giga Fire!" cried Emizel as a giant magical came under the circle and shot fire at the demons.

"Fire final boss!" cried Desco as flames shot from her tentacles.

Between both flames and the zombies all turned to ash.

"Wow Emizel your plan actually worked and Desco since when could you do that." Said Fuka

"Since just now." Said Desco

"Of course my plan worked," said Emizel "I said that I would become a great demon now let's get to the other so we can-"

Before Emizel could finish a great black aura rose from where the dragons fighting.

**Authors Note: Hope you guys liked this chapter made sure to put more action in there and sorry that there's no preview skit. If you guys can come up with one I like I would put it in the next chapter for you. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry to say this but I will be rewriting Hyperdimension Disgaea after so long with no updates.**

**The reason for this is because I started writing this story before the second game came out which the setting of the story was set after. It is also because of the many mistakes of the first. Now that I have more experience at writing I will try to make this version better than before.**

**The name of the revised story will be HyperDisgaea: Gateway to the Abyss which will probably be out later today.**


End file.
